The Bet
by filomenia
Summary: Sakura says she can have any guy she wants, Ino doubts it and makes a bet. Kaka/Saku M rated for lemon later on in the story - Redoing the story, changing the chaps a bit. Chapters are longer and renewed. Work in Progress
1. Day One: The Bet

**I Redid part of this chapter to give Sakura a more acceptable personality. Furthermore I changed some grammar mistakes and added some extra content. Sorry for the people who were keen on the previous version of the story, but I didn't like it the way I made it and therefore I was experiencing trouble finishing it.**

Day 1: The Bet

'Sure girl.. But I can have any guy in Konoha I want!.' She smiled triumphantly.

'So can I! I just have some self-respect that keeps me from actually having all men, Ino pig!' Sakura shook her head and suppressed a smile as she thought of her best friends reputation. Ino playfully glanced up at Sakura. 'So you say you can have anyone you want….?'

'Yeah.' Sakura just hoped she sounded confident enough. Despite the fact that she didn't had the figure that Ino did, or the outgoing character of her blond friend, she was still a decent looking woman in her own eyes.

'Wanna bet?' The pinkette thought for a minute, she was probably going to regret this first thing tomorrow, but it had been a while since she'd had some action in her love life. Besides what harm could it do to pick up a guy from the bar tonight. 'Sure.. How about that guy?' Sakura pointed to a young ANBU-member.

'You whish, that's way to easy. How.. about.. Uhmmm… I know! How about Kakashi-Sensei?' Sakura's eyes shot open in shock. 'WHAT! No way!'

'What? Ino asked with an evil smile in her eyes. 'To hard for you?'

'No, it's just..' Sakura sought for the words to describe how utterly inappropriate it was to hit on her former sensei. Not to forget the embarrassment of even trying.

'Okay done! I'll give you one week cuzz he probably aint easy. If you get him to French kiss you, I'll clean your whole apartment and do your laundry for the rest of the week, if not you'll do it for me.'

'But..' Kakashi-sensei was just an impossible prospect. If anything was true about his reputation he could pick any woman he wanted to go out with and according to that same reputation he already did just that many times.

Ino interrupted her again. 'Backing out alreFady?'

What was she doing? When she said any guy, she meant anyone but Kakashi. This would be a complete disaster. He'd never shown any kind of interest in her. On the other hand neither did she and for so far no one ever turned her down. Then again she never tried to hit on a teacher before, actually she didn't hit on very many men in general. Thinking of it, there was no real acceptable ground on which Sakura could decline Ino's proposal without seeming scared. No excuse that her friend would accept anyways. Kakashi hadn't been her teacher 'officially' for a few years now, although they still trained together a lot. It would be hard for sure, but he was a man after all, he had feelings too.

She looked over to the table in the corner where he was working like always and let out a desperate sight. 'Fine, I'll do it.'

'Good, my apartment could use some cleaning.'

Sakura didn't react to any of Ino's comments any more. If only she hadn't been such a showoff. The coming week was going to be living hell. It would be near impossible to get Kakashi's attention, especially with his nose always stuck in those dirty novels. On the other hand, Sakura would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that somehow, seducing the infamous pervert poked her curiosity.

'I'm going home. I need to change for my training.' Sakura put money on the table for her drinks and walked out.

Why change? She never wore anything special for training. This time was different thought. If she wanted Kakashi to kiss her within a week she'd have to start soon. But how do you start flirting with someone you've known for years and you don't even 'like'? Trying to make him fall in love with her was nonsense; why would a 34 year old want a serious relationship with a 20 year old girl? No, she just had to make him interested in her body and then start flirting. But how? He already knew what she looked like. It was the best she could try thought, Kakashi never had a long term girlfriend so he didn't exactly seem like the romantic type.

Within minutes Sakura stood in front of her closet. What did she need to wear? It should be sexier, but not obvious.

She put on a few dresses and danced in front of the mirror to see which one was perfect. She decided to wear a simple black sleeveless dress, with shorts. A push-up bra accentuated her breast, especially because the dress was a low-cut one. The sandals she wore were low to reveal more of her long well-shaped legs. with just a slight touch of make-up and a ponytail she figured she looked quite like her normal self, just a bit sexier.

She took another look at her breasts, maybe she overdid it. Normally she wasn't the type of girl to wear push-ups, she didn't need it much, her breast were round and firm and curved nice enough without any. Furthermore she always firmly believed it would only look weird if a lover would take it off. But it wouldn't come to that. A kiss was all she needed, so she didn't have to worry about the result when he took it off. He simply wouldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Yo' He was late, as always.

'Hey.' She swayed her hips more than necessary when she walked over to him.

Kakashi looked at her over the top of his book. She could feel his eyes on her, and something inside made her jump a little. Was it really going to be this easy? Than he frowned. 'Are you wearing one of those push-up-thingies?'

Sakura's head flushed red. How did he notice? 'Uh.. yeah.. I guess.. so?' The triumphant feeling rushed away from her. When she looked at herself in the mirror it didn't seem that obvious, but now she just felt stupid.

'Why?' Kakashi returned his attention to the paged of his orange novel. She had to come up with something flirty before he was too caught up in his book again. Sakura smiled. 'Are you indirectly saying my natural breast are big enough?' That came out wrong, it didn't sound like her and she was immediately sorry she said it.

'No.' His eyes remained on the pages of his prized novel. 'I'm just still trying to find out why women wear those things? Ya can spot it's fake from miles away, and it's horrible to touch. Really if men wanted to massage clothes they'd grab a laundry pile.'

Sakura giggled. So much for attempting to flirt.

'So why do you girls wear it?' He raised his eyebrow but didn't look away from his book.

Actually Sakura had no idea why women wore push-up bras, she never wore any. Only this morning it had seemed like a good idea, but now she'd only made a fool of herself and that was not the approach she had in mind. 'I guess women wear it to lay a different accent on their body, and most women, including me, never realized it looks stupid.' At least it sounded like a reasonable excuse to wear one.

'But if it bothers you that much I'll get rid of it.' She turned around and fumbled clumsily to rid herself of the piece of lingerie. Training without would be much more comfortable anyways. She inhaled deeply and breathe a sigh of relief as she tossed the piece of clothing to the floor. 'Better?'

Kakashi's visible eye widened and stared at the small piece of cloth on the floor next to Sakura's feet. 'I suppose.'

'So what will you teach me today?' She tried to sound as normal as possible.

'Don't know, I'm kind of tired, some easy but useful basics we skipped earlier?'

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes at the laziness of her superior. 'How exiting.'

'How about this one?' Kakashi made a few hand signs and transformed into a beautiful silver haired woman. 'I guess you've seen Naruto use it. It's good for distracting people.'

Sakura frowned; was he serious about this? 'Yeah, I've seen it.. many times.. But what's the point I'm already a woman.'

Kakashi turned to his regular form. 'True, but not a beautiful naked woman.'

'I could be.' Sakura tried to add a flirty sound to her voice and she only hoped he noticed.

'Go ahead.' Did he expect her to form the jutsu? Because she was talking about herself naked just the way she was. The dropping-your-clothes kind of naked. He mind trailed off. It would be the perfect opportunity to show him her body though.. he asked her himself, even though he might not have known what exactly he asked. Of course he wouldn't jump her bones like that, he'd seen over a 100 naked women, but it might make him aware of the fact she too possessed the features a man looked for in a woman. Years of training together as equals might have corrupted his image of her and showing herself to him might be the key to his interest.

Sakura tugged on the hem of her dress. There was no way in hell she really do it, she might be a woman on a mission but she still had her decency. Maybe it was enough just to share her intentions.

'You know sensei, that is a very inappropriate request, I'll have to decline thank you.' Kakashi tore his gaze away from his book and if she wasn't mistaken she could just make out the slightest of pink at the hem of his mask.

'That was absolutely not what I was insinuating.' For the briefest of moments he let his eyes roam her form, but it was over so quickly she might have imagined it. He tugged the book in one of his vest pockets and took a stand at the opposite of Sakura. 'Maybe you're right and this jutsu doesn't make as much sense for a woman. 'He gave a an odd eye crinkle 'Just some sparring without the use of chakra then?'

Sakura decided she went far enough with flirting for one day. The first wheels were in motion and there we still thirteen days left. She took her fighting stance. 'Whenever you're ready.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours and a couple of bruises later both ninja's dropped on the grass exhausted. Sakura ran her hand over her legs, she would definitely be sore today. And the worst thing was, that she didn't win one of their matches.

She lookt over at her companion. He laid on the grass with his eyes closed and sweat covering his entire body. Sakura couldn't help but feel proud at that, at least he didn't win from her easily. She was still watching him when his rubbed his mask with the back of his hand. Sakura couldn't help but notice the slight impression of his lips on the mask. If everything went according to plan those lips would kiss her within 7 days. She shivered at the idea and a pleasant warmth puddled deep inside her. Her eyes followed the rest of his body, his neck was strong an lean, and even though his torso was hidden by his jounin vest she knew what lay beneath, she'd seen his bare chest at many occasions, mostly when he needed healing. She didn't know very many men that had a torso so well sculpted as Kakashi's.

Kakashi shifted on the grass and Sakura was snapped back to reality. Where did those thoughts come from. Was it really that long since she'd had some action between the sheets that she was lusting over her old sensei. A blush crept over her features as she realized she was turned on.

Kakashi took a long breath trough his nose an frowned. Sakura looked at him in horror when realization hit her. He had a very keen sense of smell. He must have noticed the change in her scent. She stood and made her way to leaf before he would put the pieces of the puzzle together. For now she thanked the gods that he still had his eyes closed and didn't see her discomfort.

'I'll see you tomorrow same time?'

Kakashi opened his eyes, and watched the disappearing form of his female companion. 'Sure.'He said more to himself than to her, for he didn't think she could still hear him.

Sakura slammed the door of her bedroom shut. This was a disaster.

XXX

**If you liked it please let me know. Reviews are more than welcome, also if it's about inconsistencies in the story or obvious grammatical errors.**


	2. Night One: The Dance

**Night 1: The Dance**

Sakura lay in bed and watched the ceiling. She should probably take a shower, but she was too busy trying to make sense of what happened today. She had made a fool of herself today. He was an elite ninja, it would be foolish to think he wouldn't sooner or later realize what it was that he smelled. But what haunted her most was why she got turned on in the first place. Either way today was probably the most embarrassing thing she ever did in her whole life apart from declaring her love to Sasuke in the middle of the street while he obviously couldn't care less. When thinking about it, this was even worse, because that was embarrassing but somehow cute and understandable, this was just stupid. Maybe she should just try a cold shower, and these weird images that had been flashing her mind for a few hours now would magically disappear.

XXX

She put on a normal bra and tugged the ribbon that kept her hair together. Half long strands of pink damp hair fell on her shoulders. She decided a drink in the pub might be exactly what she needed. It was probably better if she didn't have to think at all for the moment, so no unwanted images could evade her mind.

The pub was only a few minutes away from her apartment. On Friday and Saturday night she had to close her window because she couldn't sleep with all the noises from drunk people that would go on till 6 a.m. But on week nights she liked to go there. Most people were sober and it wasn't even half as crowded as it was during weekend eve's.

Sakura let out a soft groan when she opened the pub door. Why was he always there when she entered the pub? She glanced over to Kakashi's usual working spot. He seemed busy, if she was lucky she would be able to make it to the bar without him noticing her. She wasn't sure if she was quite ready to face him already so she definitely wouldn't initiate the contact herself.

'Yo.' Apparently Sakura had no choice. He decided for her.

'Hey.' She gave him a weak smile. 'I was going to get some drink you want something.'

'I'd like some sake if they still have any..' Kakashi made a gesture to a drunk guy in the other corner of the bar. Several bottle of sake were standing on the table. All seemed to be empty.

'I'll look if they saved some for us.' Sakura giggled and headed towards the bar. He didn't mention anything about this afternoon, he seemed quite his normal self, but she didn't know if that was a good or a bad sign. Maybe she should try and see how much of her aroused state he'd picked up on, just to know how embarrassed exactly she should be.

'You wouldn't believe me if I said it was the last one right?' She placed the bottle of sake on the table and sat down on the chair opposite of Kakashi before placing the cups in front of them. 'Look I'm not sure what happened this afternoon, I'm sorry. It's just that..' She didn't really know what she should say, or whether this was even a solid plan to begin with.

Kakashi looked up from his work and could almost feel her embarrassment as much as he could see her. 'There's no need for you to be sorry Sakura. I should be apologizing. Later on I realized how insulting I must have been.' He gave her a smile.

Sakura frowned. Insulting? What was he talking about? ' I don't think you understand. I'm usually very prudish. But.. Ehh.. You know..' this was going nowhere and the worst thing was, she didn't know what he was talking about either.

'I know.. I know.. And that's why I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to embarrass you by doing the whole shadow clone thing, as you said you're already of the.. ehh… female species and I guess it was a bit insulting maybe.' Kakashi awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

So that was what he was talking about. Sakura's insides relaxed in relief. So he didn't notice her real problem, that was only good if she played along she was save. 'Well yeah, it is not very nice to tell a woman, her natural appearance isn't attractive enough to distract a male attacker.'

'If you put it that way, it does kind off harsh doesn't it?' If she'd looked up she'd seen his eyes had an amused smile in them that would've told her he knew her little secret. But she was too busy avoiding his gaze while she played a long with his interpretation of the conversation

Kakashi suppressed a giggle and tried how far he could push her discomfort without revealing what he knew. 'I never had the attention to hurt you, nor did I mean you're not sexy enough. It's just that a naked woman is very distractive for a male attacker and I wouldn't be pleased if you stripped in front of our enemy to show of your own natural blessings. Forgive me?'

Sakura blushed like a cherry. 'Sure, we can go over the technique some other time if you put it that way.'

Kakashi smirked. ' Now shall we drink, before your eyes dried out the cup?'

Sakura was glad he greeted her and that they had this conversation. Even though Kakashi had probably less to do with her discomfort than he thought right now, at least he didn't smell anything funny on her. Or at least he didn't identify the scent. And he talked about her 'natural blessing' which meant he thought she looked good right?

Kakashi reached for his mask and made sure no people were unnecessarily watching him. She watched his hand closely as it slid down the mask to take sip of his sake. She knew he didn't mind her seeing it, as medic and part of team 7 she'd seen his face millions of times. This time was slightly different though. Those lips were about to kiss her if everything went well.

Sakura's eyes wandered over his lips as he gently touched the edge of his cup. Ino definitely didn't pick the most ugly nin she could have picked. When thinking about it, Kakashi was definitely the most handsome man she knew. And his lips looked soft and kissable. No, there had to be a better word for it. Desirable? Yes that was it. His lips looked desirable.

'Still not used to it?' His voice brought her back to reality.

'Sorry I was just lost in thought, I always stare at some random place when I'm lost in thoughts.'

'Yeah right. You don't even believe that yourself.' He pulled is mask back up and leaned backwards.

'Even if I stared, I can stare wherever I like. I mean you're a handsome man and you know it, I'm sure lots of other women were staring to.'

Kakashi smirked. 'Even if they did it would probably be because they wondered what in the world would deserve so much of your attention.'

'Ughh.. ' Sakura looked away from him and watched some dancing couples. The girls looked so elegant with their swaying hips and the dresses that swung freely from their waist down. It looked much more romantic than the kind of dancing that took place during the weekends when the club was filled with more modern music.

Sakura had been dancing for a long time and reached quite a high level, but her dance partner seemed to want more than just dancing and couldn't keep his hands to himself. And so, since there were no partners available of her level - apart from a rather short boy who didn't reach her chin when she wore dancing shoes - she stopped.

It had been a long time since a guy treated her with so much elegance. Her last boyfriends were mostly after only one thing and showed that in every action. Which was mostly the reason Sakura dumped them. Sex was nice, but she wanted something else too.

'You can dance right, Kakashi-sensei?'

He looked up from the orange book he must have grabbed when Sakura was lost in thoughts. 'Yeah why?'

'Shall we dance?' She asked sweetly, putting an innocent smile on her lips.

Kakashi frowned and watched her with suspicion. Sakura giggled. 'I promise I won't try anything on you. It's just been a really long time since I danced and you being male and the proper length and all just seem like a perfect partner.'

'Can't you dance with that guy?' Kakashi pointed out a single guy who was standing at the bar. 'He's about my length and probably a better dancer.'

'You don't wanna dance with me?' Sakura pouted and pointed her finger at it to show him her disappointment although her eyes glanced playfully.

'I'm tired Sakura I told you earlier today. And then we trained for several hours, so now I am exhausted.' He sunk further into his chair to prove his point.

'Oh come on, I won't bite. How dare you turn me down, first you were insulting me this afternoon you admitted that yourself, and now you don't want to do me the pleasure of a single dance.' Sakura acted to be hurt, but she doubted he really fell for it.

'You're not playing fair, besides you said you forgave me.'

Sakura stood up and hold out her hand. 'Would you please take this dance from me?'

Kakashi's eyes wandered from her lips all the way down to her feet an back up before her looked her in the eyes en took her hand. 'Okay but just one dance and only because I feel guilty.'

'Sure.' Sakura whisper more to herself than to him when he guided her to the dance floor.

Sakura shivered lightly when Kakashi pressed her tightly against his chest and started to move to the music.

Sakura didn't quite understand why he didn't want to dance at first. If he was this good, he must have done it a lot. Which means he must like it. He didn't seem disgusted by the fact they were so close either, because he didn't seem to keep her distant. Sakura had danced with many partners and some of them weren't too keen on the body contact that dancing involved and they tried to keep their partner as distant as possible, which made them horrible leaders. But Kakashi didn't dance like that, in fact she was almost crushed against his chest as he moved her around the dance floor, even though he handled her ever so gently.

Sakura would be lying as she said she didn't like the fact it was Kakashi who was her dance partner. He was quite sexy, though she couldn't currently see that with his mask on, and had a body to die for. Of course most ninja's were in good shape, but there was something about him that made him stand out amongst all other ninja's.

Sakura gasped as Kakashi dropped her backwards to make her bend her back at an angle of almost 90 degrees with her one leg still standing on the ground. He smirked.

'Lost in thoughts again?'

Sakura blushed. She could feel his breath touch her face as he spoke and felt a light tingle in her lower belly. Was this how her last dance partner felt as they were dancing? But this was wrong! She was supposed to seduce him, not the other way around.

Sakura knew the song they were dancing on. It was a very common song for dancers. So she knew it was almost ending and she wished for Kakashi forget he was just dancing one song.

The new song started and Kakashi was still holding her. The song was much slower than the one they'd been dancing on and al around her couples pressed each other closer. Sakura blushed. Would Kakashi do the same?

He slowly swung her around and pressed her back against his chest. Sakura trembled when she felt the soft fabric of his mask touch the side of her face.

'You've had what you asked for, now I'm going home.' He whispered as though he was saying something very sensual.

'What? Oh come on Kakashi don't tell me you don't like to dance. Can't you stay a little longer?' He was still holding her, but was already dancing his way to the side of the dance floor.

'You've had your dance, now I'm off to bed.' He broke contact and walked back to the table where they'd sat before to grab his paperwork. He turned around to face her once more as her reached the doorway and gave her a short two fingered wave before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

XXX

**Hope ya'll like the chap. Please leaf your comments and suggestions I love them.**


	3. Day Two : The Proposal

Day 2 : The Proposal

'Yo' Kakashi entered the training area.

Sakura sighed. She didn't know exactly what time it was, but she didn't have to watch to know he was late again. When he said same time tomorrow, he probably meant the time he arrived, not the time they originally agreed to. She knew he was always at least an hour late, so she quitted being on time on appointments with him too. Still she made sure she was there way before he arrived, so she would be able to complain about the full amount of time he was late. When a person comes late as frequent as he did, it was justified to make him feel a bit more guilty than necessary. Even though she doubted he even felt guilty about being late, dispite the fact that she'd been standing in the rain for over an hour.

'I probably don't have to tell you you're late... AGAIN!' She tried to sound angry, but when she looked up to see his face, the feelings from last night came back to her.

'Yeah, well... there was this old lady who seemed...'

Sakura let out an aggravated sight. 'Don't even bother; I'm not buying it anyway.'

Kakashi smirked. 'So... How was your evening after I left?'

'As a matter of fact, my evening was quite nice thanks. I stayed some more, and for the record, the guy at the bar... he IS a better dancer than you are.' It was a lie, in truth he was so shy they mostly shook instead of danced, but it still frustrated her he left so easily after what she'd thought to be a quite romantic dance.

'Pfff... I was just trying not to make you look clumsy. If I would have used all my dancing skills, you would have looked plain and dull, I was just trying to be a gentleman and make you look good.'

'I highly doubt it.' She knew he was a good dancer, he'd won some contests before, and was a more experienced dancer than she was, but she was quite good too. She never came to dancing a contest herself, but that was mostly due to the fact she dumped her dance partner just before the yearly dancing contest. At first she'd wondered if she could handle the situation till after the contest, but he seemed to be on the move and when he really pissed her off one night she walked out on him with the message he could look for a new partner. And so he did, and even worse, he did go to the dancing contest with her and made it to the 3th place.

'Start were we left of yesterday?' Sakura looked up at him. She should honestly stop dwelling off so much. If you're planning to seduce someone, being lost in thoughts wasn't the best way to do it. Not to say it was a total waste of time, definitely when considering you only have 6 days left to get the job done.

She smiled devilishly. 'You mean I have to strip down, or the justu?'

'I don't think I have to answer that question... Just try it.' He crossed his arms and leant back against a tree.

'You know, you made a lot of very quick hand signs and I don't have the sharingan, so maybe you could do it again.. slowly?'

'Sorry, when you're living with it for so long, you might forget most people don't.' He stretched his back and started to move his hand ever so slowly.

'I didn't have to be that slow, but I think I got it.' She made an almost perfect copy of Kakashi's hand signs but when she finished, he instantly started to laugh.

'Wha? What's so funny?'

'Well, you're naked alright, and it's definitely not your body, but I doubted guys are willing to watch you.'

Sakura looked down at the result to see she turned in to a beautiful woman if you were the kind of guy that liked fat and hairy women. She quickly got rid of the justu and blushed heavily. 'Why did it go wrong?'

Kakashi regained himself and tried not to make her feel anymore embarrassed than she already was. 'You're hand sings were way to big and insensitive. You should make them like you're touching a delicate woman.'

Sakura frowned. 'Sorry never did...'

'What I mean is.. You shouldn't rush it and make gently small gestures.'

Sakura still stared at him with disbelieve, what did that have to do with anything? She could try it though, even if she doubted you would be able to make gentle, small and slow hand signs when you were in a battle in which you could be dead if you didn't hurry. She relaxed in order to make her hand signs more gentle and kept her hands close together as she did so.

'Hmmmmnn.' Kakashi moaned and playful smile crossed his features.

'You dirtily old perv!' She quickly lost her disguise. 'I can't believe you just did that!'

'Did what?'

'Moan! It might be a justu, but it's still, in a way, me you're looking at!'

'At least you know it works well.' He probably said that to justify his behavior.

'So it did, can we move on now?'

'You know, you might be able to perfect it even more.' His eyes practically begged her to do so once more.

'It seemed to work just fine, I'm here to learn things, not to give you a private peep show.'

Kakashi pouted but stood up and walked over to her.' Let's spar for a short while.'

'Why? We did many times, yesterday even! I want to learn more things.'

'No I want to use chakra today. I just want to see how good you are, and whether you're able to apply the things I learned you over the past 3 weeks in a real battle.'

'Fair enough, but I won't use a particular distracting jutsu on you, still wanna do it?'

'Yeah, although I must say it even surprises me, this wasn't some perverted idea I had; I really wanna know how much you improved.'

She frowned. 'Why?'

He smirked. 'I'll tell you if I'm pleased with the results.'

'Whatever... first one pinned to the ground looses... ready?' She took a few steps back, to take a better look at the picture of both him and the surrounding. If he wanted to see what she got, she was ready to show him everything she knew.'

She was still trying to make up what move she'd try on him first when he suddenly disappeared. What the! He never started the game! She flashed her eyes around to spot some trace of her opponent, but she couldn't find any. Damn that man was fast. She made a few hand signs and transported herself behind a tree. It wasn't much of a good move to show him, but it would possibly give her some more time to locate him.

He gave her a lot less time than she hoped for, because as soon as she appeared and was about to go for a second look for her former teacher, she felt an elbow hit between her shoulder blades and she smacked against the tree.

Sakura immediately sent a flow of chakra to her hand and forced it in the direction she'd just been hit from, but he was already gone. A rain of kunais came straight at her from somewhere between the bushes, she quickly located the source and transported to it. He was still there. She closed in on him with incredible force, but slammed the ground. DAMNIT! The mud however gave away which direction he went since it was dragged along in the trace of air he left.

Sakura transported once again and blocked his way. She was certainly grateful he thought her that one.

'Finally found me. 'Kakashi smirked as he jumped up in the tree to disappear again.

Sakura made a few quick but gentle hand signs and with a poof she was a well shaped naked woman. He wasn't expecting it and so she felt safe to use it and see if it worked.

Kakashi tripped almost instantly and crashed to the ground. So it did work. Sakura smirked to herself. She made some other hand signs and made the earth beneath Kakashi throw him back in the air. Before he could gain control of his body again to avoid her next attack Sakura slammed her shoulder along with a trail of chakra into his stomach and pinned him to the ground with her arms and legs.

'Wow I can't believe I actually won.' She smirked as she got back up and reached out her hand to help Kakashi.

'I'm impressed alright. I didn't quite expect you to use that jutsu.'

'I must say, it works just fine. At least it does on pervs like you!' She giggled lightly.

'So.. why did you wanna spar?'

Kakashi dragged himself up again and walked over to the shade of a nearby tree. 'You see, there's this sparring contest the day after tomorrow, you know the one from all the posters?'

Sakura just nodded.

'Well I teamed up with Iruka.' Sakura frowned. 'I know, a bit of a weird combination, huh? But we went to school together and have a lot of the same tactics, so it's easier to fight together. But well... His last mission kind of broke him down, so he's at the hospital right now.'

"What? Is it bad? I can take a look...'

Kakashi giggled. 'You're cute when you're concerned. but he's fine, some other medics took care of him right away, he's just still recovering, so, you see, he can't fight with me now.. And well, I kind of hoped you would..'

Sakura watched him with disbelieve. 'But, those people are way more experienced than I am. Most of them are in ANBU or were, at some point in their life. I never even had an invitation to show my potentials!'

'Still, I think you're good enough. You could work me to the ground, and I'm going. So why couldn't you?'

Sakura thought about it for a minute. It was a big opportunity. Lots of high-ranked ninja's came to watch the game. Along with practically every living creature in Konoha. It was a great honor to be in the game. Couples had to qualify before they could subscribe, and since Kakashi and Iruka already did that she would be sure of a place in the game. Apart from that she now had a good reason to spend more time with Kakashi, which she could also use, as at day 2 she was still as far away from a kiss as she was when she started.

'Okay I'll do it.'

'I owe you big time Sakura!' he smiled widely, as he was clearly pleased with her answer.

'I know so..'

'Oh there it comes, some ridiculous high fee for helping me out.' Kakashi held his hand above his head in a plea for mercy.

'Depends..'

'Depends on what?'

'Whether or not you really hated dancing with me... if you watched the billboards so closely lately, you must have noticed the midsummer dance competition too. Will you be my partner in that game?'

Kakashi frowned and seemed to be thinking for a few moments. 'I won't promise right away? But I'll think about it is that okay?'

'No it's probably better if you make your decision, before I'll tell you this year's theme.'

'What theme?' Curiosity was written on the part of his Sakura was able to see.

'Made up your mind already?'

'I could just walk to the billboards you know, to see the theme myself, so why don't you just tell me before I make my decision?'

'I kind of hoped you would make your decision now.' She tried to look as cute as possible, with messed up hair and mud on your face.

'Like I said, I'll have to think about it.'

Sakura pouted. 'I'm going anyway, with or without you... of course I'd rather go with your, but even if you're going to say no, I'm still going.'

Kakashi didn't really seem to be affected by her last statement as he waved his goodbye followed by an 'I'll tell you tomorrow when we see each other again.'

Tomorrow? Was her whole 2nd day already over? Well of course there was still half of the afternoon and an evening left of the day, but with Kakashi gone till tomorrow, today was just another wasted day. Seducing him was hard. When thinking about it, Sakura never really actively seduced anyone, mostly just being herself would make guys fall for her. Maybe she should watch how other women seduced men and copy the behavior.

XXX

De rest of the afternoon was filled with picking the right clothes for the training session tomorrow and trying to make up a plan to seduce the biggest perv in Konoha. But every idea turned out to be stupid. Sure she'd seen over a hundred romantic movies, she may be a ninja which made her look more like a guy than like a girl in the eyes of most regular civilians, but she was still a woman. Still none of the tactics used in the movies were things that would really effect Kakashi.

Mostly because the movies took advantage of share hobbies to bring the characters together, but the only hobbies they shared were fighting and dancing. And fighting was not exactly the most romantic hobby a person could have. Of course dancing was a very romantic and sexy hobby if both parties would cooperate with it, but last night it didn't really seem to affect him much. Maybe the Icha Icha paradise midsummer dancing competition would change that, but the competition was a week away and if she'd put all her hopes on that one night she would waste an entire week with the chance it wouldn't have the desired effect. Besides he didn't even agree to go yet. And if he were the responsible man he always was, he would, despite his perverseness still refuse to go with her, for the simple reason she once was his student and he respected her. Whatever it was she came up with. She'd have to be fast in coming up with something.

XXX

**As of now I'm still not sure whether Kakashi will agree to compete with her in the Icha Icha dancing contest. I'll Decide when I get there. Please Read and Review :D**


	4. Night Two: The Date

Night 2: The Date

It was still early when Sakura went to the bar. She knew most people were still at home and wouldn't come for the next one and a half hour, and that most people that were there wouldn't start seducing at this hour of the night, but she didn't have anything better to do.

'Hey Forehead!'

'Ino pig?' Sakura turned around to welcome her blonde friend.

'You're not on a date are you?' She smiled playfully as she hooked her arm in Sakura's and walked her over to a table in the center of the bar.

'Shut up!'

Ino completely ignored Sakura's reaction as she ordered sake for both of them and watched Sakura with curious eyes.

'What?'

'Well….' Ino moved her head closer to Sakura as if Sakura was about to tell the most important secret in the whole world.

'Well what?' Sakura tried to be ignorant as she didn't really want to tell the last two days were a total waste of time.

'Well, how's your little project on Kakashi-sensei?'

'Fine. Even better than I expected.' It was a lie, but she didn't need Ino to make her feel even worse.

'How's that?' Ino seemed to grow even more curious.

'He asked me to the midsummer dancing competition. And looking at this year's theme, it's hard to believe he doesn't feel anything for me.'

Ion's eyes grew wider. 'No way! I don't believe you... how?'

'We were sparring this afternoon, a small competition and who ever won could ask a favor from the other. And well, I won, by using the perverted jutsu Naruto always used. And well since I knew Iruka was injured from his last mission I knew Kakashi didn't have a partner to compete with in the sparring contest the day after tomorrow so I asked him if I could be his partner. I mean it's a great opportunity. And he agreed but only if I would be his partner in the midsummer dancing contest.' Sakura smiled widely, she wondered how much more lies she could tell tonight without getting to obvious.

'Wow, I honestly didn't expect you to get this far already. Still, I won't worry about a thing till the actual kiss; a stupid dancing competition won't be enough to win.'

'Don't worry Ino pig, I know what I'm doing... Do you honestly think I would make a bet if I wasn't absolutely sure I'd win?'

Ino Smiled. 'We'll see about that. More sake?'

Sakura just nodded. I was already getting crowded and women started to notice the attractive single males. Sakura found just the right couple to observe when Ino broke her concentration.

'Look who's there forehead, and he's not exactly looking for you.' Ino laughed as she pointed to Kakashi who just entered the bar with another woman at his side.

Sakura didn't recognize the woman, she was probably from the other side of town and she was most definitely not a ninja. Maybe Kakashi didn't like women that could match his fighting skills. Well of course she couldn't really match his skills, but still she was a quit a good nin and that wasn't exactly attractive. The woman was tall and lean in comparison to Sakura who wasn't very short but not very tall either. Also her breasts weren't as big as those of the woman that accompanied her ex sensei. Not that she usually complained; her breast were perfect firm and round and not small, but also not as big as those of her rival. She was most definitely older than Sakura; probably somewhere around 27 while Sakura was still twenty. Therefore she was a much better match for Kakashi in every way. And to make it all worse she looked very attractive and had hair both Sakura and Ino were jealous at. Her strait shining brown hair reached the hem of her shirt, a haircut nins hardly had due to safety issues.

The brow haired woman took Kakashi's hand and led him in direction of the dance floor. Ino waved as the couple passed them on their way to the dance floor, but Kakashi's thoughts seemed to far lost to even notice anything other than his date.

Sakura watched closely as the woman pressed her body tight against Kakashi's and started to move her body to the music.

'Can you believe this! Look at him!' Sakura exclaimed frustrated

'What's wrong forehead, you're not jealous are you?' Ino giggled.

'Of course not, it's not like I'm in love, so there's no reason to be jealous, it's just... Look at them, their practically making out on the dance floor!'

'And you don't feel weird about the Icha Icha paradise dancing? You're jealous and you know it.' Ino gave her friend a soft smack on the head.

'Don't be ridiculous. It's just disgusting to look at.'

'Than look away and don't pay so much attention at them, it's rude to stare.'

Sakura sighted 'It's impossible to look away in this tiny bar.' Sakura stood up and walked directly to Kakashi.'

'Jealous!' Ino shouted at Sakura she made her way to the dance floor.

'We need to talk.' Sakura pulled Kakashi away from his date. The woman wanted to complain but Sakura sent a wave of blue chakra to her fist and held it ready in case she would object to which the woman immediately backed off and found herself a new partner.

'You better have a good reason young lady!' Kakashi's voiced sounded angry and Sakura hardly had the guts to look at him.

'I have... I '

'Well... I'm waiting...' He pulled his arm from her grip and turned her around so she'd face him.

'I-I... Uhm... I.. ' She had to come up with something quickly. She pissed him off, and she had to admit she'd be kind off angry if she was in his position too.

'I found some scrolls in the library this afternoon..' She tried to look up and smile at him. If she stared at the ground for too long he might notice she was trying to look for an excuse rather than having a real reason.

Kakashi frowned. 'So..? You spend half of your time in the library and since the library is full of books and scrolls it doesn't surprise me you found some there..'

'No. I mean I found scrolls with old fighting techniques. Most of them were useless but I found one that might be very interesting to use in the competition.' Actually she'd had the scroll she was referring to for ages and wanted to figure out its strength by herself and then use it in a sparring game if he didn't expect it, but she never really figured out the right way to perform the hand signs and so it never worked.

'Of course I don't know it's exact power, but it seemed very powerful and I know it's a technique most people won't remember, because I've never seen it before and it's written in the hidden ninja language so most people can't read it.'

'Hidden ninja language?' Kakashi frowned.

'Yeah, in the early days ninja and civilians used a different language.. Ninja's spoke both Japanese and the ninja language, so they were able to communicate with civilians but didn't bother them with the burdens a ninja had to bare. A few ages back the language got forgotten because civilians were afraid ninja's were forming conspiracies against them. The only nins who used it recently were those of the sand country. Who used it up till a hundred years ago.'

'Thanks for the lecture.. that's it?'

Sakura nodded.

'Why bother me with it now, I don't suppose you wanted to train to day anymore.' Kakashi sighted and turned to watch his date who found herself two new partners.

'I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to spoil your evening, I was just excited and I told Ino but she didn't seem to care much, I thought you would be more excited about the whole thing.' She remained silent for a moment than added. 'If it changes anything, I wouldn't mind some extra training today.'

Kakashi sighed once more. 'Training grounds one hour.' Than poofed away.

Sakura walked over to the table where she left Ino moments ago.

'Not you're most persuasive argument.' Ino giggled.

'What?' Sakura gave her a puzzled look.

"I thought you would be more excited….?' Ino started to laugh. 'Your yealous.'

'No, I'm not.. It's just very hard to seduce a man who just had sex with another woman. It would be best if he didn't have sex the coming week.'

'Yeah right. So you're gonna stalk him now.'

'No I'll just have to keep him busy, now if you will excuse me I have a training session planned.'

'Girl, if your hair were to change color to match your mood it would have been bright green of jealousy.'

'Very funny Ino pig.'

XXX

'You're late..'

'You're on time!' Sakura's eyes widened. 'Did all your books burn?'

Kakashi giggled. 'No, but I went straight here since I already had the book with me.'

Sakura shook her head. 'I took the scroll. Not that I expect you can read it, but I took it non the less.'

Kakashi dragged his body off the ground and straightened his back. 'What's it supposed to do?'

'It's supposed to form a dragon made of fire, much like a combination of the Water Dragon Jutsu and the Dragon Flame Bomb and it will crush the targeted enemy.'

'And what's so special about that?' Kakashi frowned.

'The only way to get rid of it is to defeat it, weapons will flight straight through, so you'll have to use chakra to defeat it. So if the person doesn't know it will probably strike him and weaken him, and if he does know it, it will at least cost him a fair amount of chakra to get rid of it. Then again I'm not sure just how much chakra it takes and how strong it is.'

'And did you think of how we were gonna practice it? You brought a scroll I can't read with the massage you couldn't perform it..'

'As a matter of fact, I do have a plan.' She took a few steps away from him and faced him. 'Because of your sharingan you know practically all the hand signs ever made, so I thought that if I tried to perform it you might recognize hand signs and maybe you can tell me which ones are poorly performed. ' She smiled at him.

'We could try, but I'm not sure it'll work.'

'Ready?' She asked even though she knew he was born ready for everything in his life, never ever he was unprepared for anything. Sure he was late on all his appointments, with exception of today, but even if you'd pick him up 5 minutes early and force him to come, he was still ready.

Kakashi gave a short nod.

Sakura started to perform a series of hand signs, when she finished the ground shook a little but died away moments after. Sakura Sighed. 'See..? That always happens, I don't get it!' She grabbed the scroll from her pocked and stared at the foreign signs. 'What did I do wrong Kakashi? Tell me…'

'Honestly Sakura I don't know. The signs I knew were pretty well performed, you must have studied all day to perform it so fluently.' Sakura blushed a little, he should know how much effort it took her to learn the series of movements by hard. 'It's just in the whole middle part you used some signs I've never seen before, so maybe you did those wrong…'

Sakura looked up at him with a desperate look on her face.. 'Well didn't it look like anything, you do know?'

Kakashi shook his head. 'Sorry, nothing close enough to be a suitable replacement.'

Sakura sighed. 'It's hopeless.'

'Maybe you translated it wrong.'

'Impossible! If read the text a thousand times! For nights I've been studying it, I've searched all books in the library to find another description, but there all the same!' She tossed the scroll away.

'I thought you found it today.'

'I found it half a year ago, but I put it away because it frustrated me that I couldn't figure out what I was doing wrong. And honestly I wanted to figure out a jutsu on my own for once in my life. But now with the upcoming contest I'm willing to share it with you. It's just that you were so angry at the pub I was afraid you'd kill me, that's why I told you I found it today. You mad now?'

Kakashi laughed. 'It's impossible to stay angry with you. She wasn't my type anyway, way to clingy. It's nice to know a woman needs you, but having to look after your one nightstand like she's the most vulnerable thing in the whole world sucks.'

Sakura was surprised at his lack of interest in the woman and the way he spoke off women in general pissed her off. 'You have no respect at all for women! Maybe you didn't notice but women are more than just lust objects even though your novels do a great job denying that.'

'Sakura don't exaggerate things so much. In the world we live in, there are two types of women. The ones you respect and you might eventually end up to love and the once that sell themselves. Why would I respect a woman that tries to get a man on his knees with her body?'

Sakura had to admit it made I tiny bit of sense if he put it that way, on the other hand, Ino was a total flirt and in Sakura's opinion she was still a respectable woman.

'So what type of woman am I?' She looked at the ground. She didn't know for sure what she hoped to hear. Of course she wanted him to respect her, but that would mean she had less change to seduce him. But having sex with someone she didn't love just disgusted her, and she didn't know if she wanted him to see her as a woman to do that either.

'I bit of both I guess.. Before Yesterday I thought you were the type of woman who didn't show her body to anyone till after the wedding, but well… But you've been wearing some more.. ehh.. revealing clothes the past two days. It's just that I can't see you as the total opposite either, like you said yourself your usually very prudish and I hardly see you wear anything that compliments your body..'

'So what your basically saying is, that you don't think I ever slept with a man and probably won't till I find someone crazy enough to marry me and that's all due to my lack of stile?'

Kakashi laughed. 'No you're getting me wrong. I meant everything positively. And just to make our conversations in the future easier, just assume that everything I ever say is meant positively. Now let's get back to that scroll. Could you write the translation down for me? And with that I mean the direct translation and not a description of what you just showed me, cause that's obviously not the right was.'

Sakura giggled a little. 'Sure but it might take a while, it's been a few weeks since I last read it.'

'I've got all night. '

'You want me to translate it right here right now?' Sakura Looked surprised. The sun was already setting, indicating that it was pass 10:30.

'Yeah I like to see you work, smart girls turn me on..'

'What?' Sakura Almost chocked on the word.

'I'm just kidding, trying to break the uncomfortable mood here.' He smirked as he walked over to the nearest tree and pulled out his precious orange novel.

XXX

'Done!' Sakura dropped the scroll with translation underneath each sentence on his lap.

'Perfect, now perform each sign separately and I'll look if it matches the way I'm interpreting the text.' Sakura frowned but backed off none the less to give him a better view of what she was doing.

Very slowly Sakura went through all the signs she learned by hard over time, each of them separated by a short 'hmmhmm' from Kakashi.

Suddenly Kakashi giggled. 'What?' Sakura stopped her line of hand signs.. 'Whaaaat?'

'Well what it basically says here is that you have to perform the 'normal' hand signs in reverse, for example you were supposed to form a triangle between your index fingers and thumbs while pushing your palms up and not down, instead of forming the triangle and then pushing your palms up. At least that's how I read it.'

Sakura took the scroll and looked at it. 'But it's clear that the sentence is finished here!' She pointed at the spot she believed to separate the one command from the other.

'Well maybe the one who wrote it wasn't all that good with grammar. Let me try it.'

He stood up and walked away a few feet from where Sakura was standing.

She gave him a nod she was ready and at that instant moment he started to form the hand sings she had made a few second ago. The way he got through the middle part indeed made it seem a lot more like real hand signs than the ones she performed. But before she could tell him he might be right about the signs a giant flaming dragon came raging at her. She transported to a place meters away from her former spot but new it would only gain her a few extra seconds to think of something. She didn't really think Kakashi would get it right the first time he tried. She formed a few hand signs and send a water dragon at the flaming one.

Even though her attempt to crush it did weaken the fire it still hit her hard and smashed her to the ground. Sakura could hear her bones struggle not to break at the pressure that continued to press her to the ground.

Kakashi broke the jutsu and ran over to her. 'Are you okay?' His face was white and filled with concern.

Sakura smirked as she panted heavily. 'It's powerful alright..' She grabbed Kakashi's leg to pull herself up. 'Mind if we continue tomorrow, I have a terrible headache.'

Kakashi laughed. 'Not at all.' He pulled her up and transported them both to her apartment. 'Tea?'

'Yes please..' Sakura dropped herself on the couch and watched how Kakashi skipped to the cupboards of the kitchen to find some mugs, tea and a kettle. 'This I could get used to..' She commented with a satisfied smile on her face.

'Then get yourself a boyfriend, cause I'm not volunteering to do this for free..'

When Kakashi Reappeared from the kitchen, he found Sakura sound asleep on the couch cuddling with one of the fluffy pink pillows she owned. He smiled before putting the cup of tea in front of her and transporting to his own apartment.

XXX

**And there I wasted a totally perfect opportunity to write smut, by making Sakura fall asleep. Smut will come eventually, just not at the end of day 2. Please leaf your reviews :3**


	5. Day Three: Tension

Day 3

Sakura woke the next morning when the early sunrays peeked to her apartment window. The vaguely noticed that she was on the couch instead of her bed when she rubbed her eyes. She watched the cup of cold tea on the table in front of her. She ruined what could have been a perfect night to make a move, and it was day three already. She looked over to the clock on the opposite side of the room. It was 6 in the morning. She still had a few hours before she would see Kakashi. That was, if he showed up for training, they didn't explicitly agree on training today. She assumed they would, with the tournament coming up and the new scroll.

If she would start now, she might as well be able to create a fire dragon of her own, before it was time for their combined training. Sakura took the cup of cold tea from the table and drank it before she could taste the horrible taste of old cold tea. Then she dragged her feet from the couch and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower to wake her up.

XXX

Sakura had been practicing for one and a half hour already, and still the dragon that she summoned was nowhere near as powerful as the one that Kakashi had summoned the night before. Some of them looked more like fancy firework than a threatening attack and it frustrated her to no end. How was it possible that Hatake Kakashi who didn't speak the hidden language, who never studies the scroll and who didn't practice at all, had managed to summon something that was so much more impressive than all her attempts together.

She growled as she slammed her fist in the ground, causing the earth to crack open at impact. The training grounds looked like they fell victim to an inferno, due to all the failed attempts off this morning. Sakura sighted, maybe a little rest would help. It was 8 in the morning still, but Sakura could already feel it was going to be a hot day today. She walked over to the small river that separated the training grounds from the forest. At this time of the day, the training grounds were usually deserted, despite the fact that the temperature at these hours was much better suited to train in.

Sakura sat down at the edge of the river an took of a shoes. With a sigh of relief she slipped her feet and lower legs in the cooling water. She always loved the feel of running water. It would do no harm to take a dip today, would it? She walked along the river to the more dense part of the Forrest. She took one last glans around to make sure she was alone, before she stripped down and slipped in the water. Goose bumps forms on her entire body, and she shivered as the cold water that surrounded her invaded her body warmth.

XXX

Kakashi heard a small splash of water coming from the river and looked up from his precious to see what had invaded his calm. He had intended to start his day reading at the training grounds, because they were usually deserted at this time of the day. But he had found Sakura practicing her yet nameless fire dragon jutsu, and so he had opted for the more remote part of the forest. However it now seemed that today even this part of the forest wouldn't give him his wanted rest.

His eyes searched the river for signs of the source of his disturbance. He almost dropped the book from his hand when the figure of a woman emerged from the water. She was trembling and Kakashi could only imagine she must have goose bumps. In the back of his head a little alarming voice told him, that the silhouette of the woman looked very familiar, but this part of the forest was still in the shadow of the hills in front of, so he couldn't really see the more obvious personal features, such as hare color, or facial expression. All he could see was the silhouette of what appeared to be a nude woman.

From Kakashi's view point in the tree, several meters away, the woman appeared to have a fine body. She had curves in all the right places. Her hips were round but not too wide, her waist was slime, he belly was taut and her breasts were firm and round. The woman had slender arms and legs that appeared to be well trained but not muscular. Kakashi should probably have noticed that the unidentified woman had all the features of a ninja, but he was to distracted by her to really form coherent thoughts.

Kakashi's eyes were glued to the intruder as she started to wash her body with soft, gentle and long strokes. He kept completely silent, afraid he'd shatter the picture in front of him. If he wasn't so good in hiding his presence, and therefore was absolutely sure the woman was unaware of his presence, he would almost believe she was putting a show on, just for him to see.

At that moment the sun peeked over the hill and lighted the top of the female's head. Her hair had an unusual color he thought to himself. And then realization hit him. There was only one woman he knew that had a well-trained body, and pink hair. At this realization he lost his balance and dropped from the tree.

XXX

Sakura turned around as she heard a crack in the woods behind her.

'Hello!' There was no response. She stepped out of the water and quickly got dressed. Then she walked into the forest in the direction where the sound had come from, but there was no sign of anyone. She shrugged it off and went back to the training ground.

XXX

It was passed 11 when Kakashi showed up on the training grounds. He looked like his usual lazy self, with his ever present icha icha in place, but something about him seemed off. Maybe he was just as excited about the new jutsu as she was. After her bath in the river, Sakura had managed to improve her fire dragon quite a bit, and she was more than ready to show her training partner.

'Morning Kakashi'. Sakura chirped happily when he came in earshot.

'Yo'. If Sakura didn't know better, she's say he appeared embarrassed by something. But there was nothing she could think of that he would be embarrassed about. Maybe he was just in the middle of some steamy scene of the book.

'Do you want to see my progress on the fire dragon Jutsu?'

Kakashi finally looked up from his orange book. 'Sure.'

Sakura moved several feet away before she targeted Kakashi and started to form the hand signs. She could she he was getting ready for the impact when she performed the final hand sign and an enormous fiery dragon launched itself towards Kakashi. Kakashi made some quick hand signs and then he disappeared behind a wave of water. Wave upon wave washed over the dragon before it finally disappeared in a sizzle of smoke.

When the last of the water disappeared from the scene Sakura could see Kakashi was already recovering from the amount of chakra he had used to stop the dragon. But he gave her a crooked smile letting her know he was impressed with the technique.

When she walked over to Kakashi he smiled up at her. 'Well seeing how you already used up a significant amount of my chakra at 11 in the morning, I suggest we do some chakra free sparring first.'

Sakura giggle. She knew he was exaggerating to compliment her, but she wouldn't complain about it. 'Okay.' She immediately charged catching Kakashi of guard and throwing him to the ground. The struggled in the mud left by the many waves of water to get on top of the other, until they were both laughing at each other for the ridiculous muddy appearance they had.

'I have a better idea.' Sakura announced between giggles. 'Let's wash this mud off in the river, before someone see's us and thinks Konoha is under attack by mud people.'

Kakashi visibly stirred when Sakura mentioned the words river and washing but Sakura was already heading over to the water. Hesitantly he walked over to the river, to find that Sakura had already stripped to her underwear. It wasn't like they'd never done this before, but it seemed that little things over the past few days, and maybe even more his voyeurism this morning had changed the nature of their bath all together.

Sakura looked over at Kakashi and flashed him a what she hoped to be seductive and inviting smile. 'The water is great, you should join me.'

Kakashi seemed to hesitate for a brief moment, but started to peel of his clothing ever so slowly. As if invisible hand were trying to stop him from undressing. Sakura's eyes were glued to his body and followed every little bit of skin that was being revealed. Kakashi was definitely a beautiful man, she decided and a newly familiar warmth started to pool in the lower region of her belly.

By the time Kakashi slipped in the water with her, Sakura started to doubt the brilliance of the idea of swimming with Kakashi. All it seemed to do was increase her attraction towards him.

Sakura inched closer to Kakashi and reached her hand out to smooth some of the mud from his shoulders. She could feel Kakashi's muscles contract under her fingers. A tingling sensation shot through Sakura right through her core. She couldn't help but marvel at how it would feel if she caressed other parts of his body, but she didn't have the nerves to go there. Instead she trailed down his arm and back up, ridding him of the mud in her caresses.

'Did you find out the theme of the dancing contest?' Sakura asked in a sultry voice.

Kakashi audibly swallowed. 'Yes.'

'And do you want to be my dancing partner?' Kakashi looked at Sakura with eyes darker than she could imagine, and a shudder went up her spine.

'This is a very bad idea.' With a puff of smoke, Kakashi was gone, and Sakura was in the river alone.

XXX

**A bit of a short chapter, but it felt like enough had happened for Day Three so more will follow in the next Chapters. Pleas leaf your lovely comments.**


	6. Night Tree: A Smutty Novel

**Night 3: A smutty Novel**

Sakura sighted as she turned on the shower. Her muscles were sore from training all day. Late in the afternoon Kakashi had returned to the training grounds and they'd been training till well after dinner time. There were no flirtations and no tense moments during their training together, making Sakura wonder if he felt any of sexual tension between them at all earlier that day.

Sakura groaned as she stretched her back, her muscles were sore and she had bruises everywhere. Kakashi gave her no time to rest, or heal up in between the beating he gave her. Because it really seemed more like beatings to her, than real training. She wasn't complaining though, it was nothing that a little healing and a hot shower couldn't resolve, and the tournament was tomorrow already.

After training, she'd went straight to her shower. Tonight was definitely not a night to go to the pub she said to herself, before turning of the water. Food was what she needed.

XXX

While Sakura was not so delicately stuffing her face with freshly made spring rolls, she rummaging through her bag to find a certain orange book she picked up on her way home. Kakashi didn't exactly agree to go with her to the dancing contest, on the contrary, he seemed to think it was a bad idea. But still it was time to pick out an outfit in case he changed his mind.

Curiously Sakura's eyes followed the pictures as she flipped the pages of the book. _Girls in bikini's, more bikini's, even more bikini's.. Oh.. Naked girls… Uhm… Naked girls in very flexible positions._ Sakura squeezed her eyes almost shot and her cheeks flushed at the graphic pictures the book provided. With a sight she flipped over the last page of the book. There were no characterizing outfits in the book, only bikini's, and the girls didn't have a very distinctive appearance. Of course she could wear a yellow bikini and use a jutsu to make her hair brown, but it didn't really feel like dressing up as an icha icha character. No one would recognize her.

Maybe she shouldn't have picked the beach volleyball story. If she hadn't been so embarrassed buying the book, she would have flipped through it quickly in the store and gotten another volume. Or maybe she could borrow one of Kakashi's books. A pleasant warmth ran down her spine at the idea of dressing up like one of the characters in one of Kakashi's Icha Icha volumes. Although she was sure he had the entire series, there were some books her read more frequently than others. He probably even had a favorite character, but it would be too obvious to ask.

Sakura's left hand traveled down the side of her body until it reached her hip and slowly moved between her legs. She imagined Kakashi looking at her, wearing nothing more than the skimpy student outfit she saw on a poster in the window of the bookstore.

_Her right hand traveled the path of her sensei's eyes as the roamed from her neck to her collar bone and the valley between her breasts. Sakura moaned he had never looked more predatory than he did now. His eyes were clouded with lust as he inched closer to her. _

_Sakura squealed in delight as he followed the low cut neckline of her blouse, that barely covered her chest. He cupped one of her pert breasts in his gloved hand and massaged it while he hid his face in the crook of her neck, whispering to her how sexy she was. _

_One of his hands traveled further south and lightly touched the outline of her panties. Sakura shivered at the contact and pushed her hips forward to feel more of his hand._

A short knock on the door brought her back to reality. 'Forehead open the door! I wanna hear the story of today'.

A blush crept over Sakura's cheeks as she pulled her hand away from between her legs and remembered her little day dream. Ino would somehow pay for interrupting her in the near future.

"I'm coming! Geez..'Sakura swung the door open and could just in time catch Ino's hand before her friend tried to knock on her head.

Ino gave her friend a puzzled look. 'What were you doing?'

'Nothing' It came out too fast and unconvincing. Ino peeked over Sakura's shoulder into the apartment and an evil smile played on her lips. 'You naughty little thing! You were reading Icha Icha!'

'No I wasn't.' It was the truth, but it didn't seem to convince her blond intruder. Ino stormed past her friend and waved the book in the air. 'Than what is this? And why are you blushing like a prude?'

'I was looking for an outfit to wear to the dancing contest.' Ino rushed through the book and slammed it on the table. 'There's only bikini's and nakedness in here…'

'I must have picked the wrong volume. I'm not exactly a professional when it comes to smutty novels.' Sakura dropped in the chair next to Ino and let out a defeated sigh.

Her blond friend had a playful glint in her eyes when she sated: 'I bet your dancing partner can help you pick out something perfect.'

With another sigh Sakura let her head rest on the table face down. 'I'm not sure if he even wants to be my dancing partner. He didn't seem too happy about it this morning.'

'What?' Ino stared at her friend in disbelieve. 'But you said he practically begged you to go with him. What did you do today?'

Sakura lifted her arms in defeat. 'I didn't do anything today. I lied to you about him asking me, I actually asked him and he didn't give me an answer yet. But this morning he didn't seem too keen on the idea.'

Ino's attitude changed in an instant as she patted the pinkette on the head. 'You know Sakura, seduction is an art in itself. And some of us are just better at it than others.'

'Shut up pig!' Sakura fanned Ino's hand away and raised her eyes to look at her friends. 'You didn't win yet. I still have 4 days left. More than enough time to secure my victory.'

Ino got up and laughed when she walked over to the door. 'Yeah right. You're even further away from a kiss than I thought you were, and I wasn't worried in the first place.' With a wink her blond friend shut the door and left her alone again.

Sakura dragged herself to the bedroom and dropped down on the cool sheets. As soon as she closed her eyes, imaged of a very naked Kakashi returned to her. Since when did he become the object of her fantasies?

XXX

**And there is Chapter 6. A little lime involved, I could have inserted another smutty scene at the end there , but for now I'll leave it up to your dirty little minds XD.**


	7. Day Four: The Tournament

Day 4 : The Tournament

Sakura groaned when the alarm clock filled her room with the annoying sound that told her it was time to get up. Why did mornings always come so soon? She slammed the snooze button and pulled the pillow over her head to shut out the evading sunlight. She was absolutely sure mornings were invented solely to terrorize everybody's start of the day. And alarm clocks where there to make sure you didn't accidentally sleep through one and miss the aggravation of rising with the sun.

Sakura frowned when she heard a knock on the window. She must have imagined it, no one could possible awake at this hour and wanting to talk to her. She pulled the pillow tighter to her head. There was another knock, followed by a muffled voice that seemed to call her name. Sakura let out an annoyed sight and threw her pillow at the window. Then she dragged her legs over the side, no time for snooze after all. She put on her bathrobe before peeking through the curtains to find who was interrupting her morning ritual.

The moment Sakura recognized the silver haired man, she remembered what day it was. Al sleepiness left her and she was wide awake. Today was the tournament.

'Good morning sunshine.' Kakashi said cheerfully followed by a muffled laugh.

'Mornin'.' Sakura ran a hand through her hair. She could guess why he was laughing, her hair felt like a tornado ran through it. 'Why are you here?'

'I thought we could maybe do a small warm up training before the tournament.'

Sakura looked back in the room over her shoulder to her alarm clock. 'Really? 5:15 in the morning you want to do a warming up?' Sakura let out a sigh to emphasize her point. When he didn't respond she looked back at him. 'Alright… wait here… I'll get dressed.'

She pulled the curtains close again and slowly walked over to the closet. She wasn't particularly in a hurry. The tournament didn't start till 10 and they weren't expected there till 9. Also, he pulled her from her loving bed, and she didn't like it when that happened so he should suffer the wait.

She pulled out her regular training attire, and took her weapon pouch from the night stand before heading to the shower. She was entitled to have her shower in the morning.

XXX

Approximately 20 minutes later Kakashi and Sakura were heading towards the training ground. Sakura was chewing on some cold pancakes that she had left from the day before, or the day before that .. she didn't remember but they didn't taste funny so she assumed they were recently baked. It wasn't much of a breakfast, but she couldn't train on an empty stomach and there was no time to make any breakfast. The shower had felt so nice Sakura forgot about the person that was waiting for her, and by the time she emerged from the bathroom Kakashi had almost dragged from her apartment. Turned out he wasn't much of a patient man. Which was unfair, because everyone always had to wait for him.

Sakura inwardly giggled. He probably wanted to train at 4 in the morning, but luckily he is always late, even to his own appointments and thus he arrived at her apartment only at 5. The walk to the training grounds was quite, even more so because most of Konoha was still a sleep, or going through their morning ritual. The only people up at this time of the day were those who just got back from a night shift, or those who replaced them. Neither of those types were likely in the mood to talk.

Upon arrival on the training ground, the early morning sun just peeked over the tops of the hills. Sakura could already tell by the humidity in the air that today would be an exceptionally hot day, probably with thunder at the beginning of this night. Sakura stopped waling and let Kakashi stride a few yards away from her.

"I hope you're ready." Sakura yelled as she disappeared from sight. Kakashi turned around instantly only seeing a few grains of sand falling to the ground were Sakura had been standing. A satisfied smile crept on his lips as Kakashi reached for his kunais and tossed them out in a fan around him. It was a move Sakura expected as she had seen him use it in many combat situations. She watched from above him as he studied the path of the kunais to see if she betrayed her position. With incredible speed and a chakra infused fist held forward Sakura rushed for Kakashi. Upon impact the Kakashi turned into a log in a puff of smoke.

_What the? She didn't even see him perform any hand signs_. She quickly recovered to see Kakashi rushing in on her from the left. She braced herself for impact but was flung a few yards backwards none the less.

She quickly formed the hand signs needed to call upon the fire dragon. At the moment she summoned it, Kakashi did the same. As the dragons collided in a giant explosion and Sakura rushed behind a large rock to take cover. She had to remind herself not to do that again, the entire situation made here lose focus on where Kakashi was. She climbed on top of the rock to take in the surrounding of the training area. That was a huge mistake she soon realize Kakashi hit her in the back full force and she tumbled face first from the rock onto the ground. She quickly turned around and kicked her legs a Kakashi's form that tried to dive on top of her. He flew over her head, and she heard a thump as he impacted the ground. She immediately sprang to her feet and turned around ready to send a chakra infused fist in his stomach but he was already coming back at her. He blocked her fist and slammed her back against the rock. He pinned her arms above her head, and felt his chakra flow through her wrist, preventing them from moving. The rest of her body was pressed flush against his chest.

"I win.." Kakashi stated with a satisfied smile on his face. Sakura squirmed and wiggled her body to get away from him.

"No you didn't." She panted with frustration and from the effort of trying to unstuck herself. "The rules have always bin, first one pinned to the ground.. and I'm still standing." She looked up at him, their faces barely apart. Her eyes were filled with frustration, because she failed to move.

"You're helpless nonetheless." Kakashi spoke softly as he held his masked lips less than a centimeter from her neck. Sakura shivered, a tingling sensation spreading through her from where she could feel Kakashi's breath on her skin. "Very vulnerable to, I'd say."

His words snapped her back to their struggle. She was definitely not vulnerable. Sakura jerked her hips forward in a frantic attempt to escape from him.

Kakashi stirred. "Don't do that." She trusted again and Kakashi swung her away from between him and the rock. She tumbled forwards but managed to stay on her feet somehow. She quickly swirled around and kicked Kakashi's feet from under his body. She was on top of him the moment his back hit the ground.

Her moment of victory was short lived as Kakashi Rolled over and threw her to her back. Her head hit the floor and she paralyzed for a moment. A moment enough for Kakashi to secure her to the ground. She was a little dizzy as she tried to refocus her gaze.

Despite the dizziness from her fall, Sakura was painfully aware of Kakashi's body. The way he pressed on of his legs between hers, to prevent her hips from moving. With the other leg he pinned one of her legs to the ground, but also spread them further apart as that gave him more stability in his position. His chest pressed down on her lower body, but left her before he would reach her breasts. His hand pinned her arms to either side of her head, and she felt the familiar chakra flow through her wrist, as a warning not to move. She noticed his dark stare resting on her features and wondered what he was seeing.

Her chest was rapidly rising and falling as she was still panting from the struggle. Her hair was a mess from fighting, her lips slightly parted to accommodate easier breathing. Her eyes were unfocussed, and she imagined her clothing to be as messy as her hair. For a moment she allowed her thoughts to trail off as she imagined other acts they could perform, that would leaf them in a very similar position. Sakura felt the heat rise in the pit of her belly. And all of a sudden his body felt too hot on top of her, and her legs seemed to be spread scandalously wide. A crimson blush crept on her features. "Alright you have won now. You may get off me" She closed her eyes when Kakashi rolled to the side. "I think we're done.. I'm hot enough." Her eyes flew open at realization at how that must have sounded. "Scratch that. I meant that I'm warmed up enough."

She heard a chuckle besides her. "Of course, I wouldn't think otherwise."

XXXX

At exactly 9 Sakura and Kakashi walked into the stadium. She didn't know how she got them both there in time bat Sakura was happy, there weren't late for this day. She felt both very excited as well as very nervous. She had never participated in anything this grand, but she was nervous that she would be out of place between the elite fighters of Konoha. No matter how many times Kakashi told her she would perform just fine. She had similar mixed feelings about their chances. On the one hand she was confident they would do good, because she was fighting with one of the best, if not the best Ninja of Konoha, but she was afraid that she would not be good enough to make their pairing strong enough. They had been discussing tactics all morning, and agreed on various signs that would signal the other to perform certain actions, but still she felt unapt.

They would have to fight a total of 4 matches. That was if they made it to the finale. They would have to win every match. Losing a match meant you were out of the tournament. She knew Kakashi ended up in the finale almost every year, he didn't always win, but he always ended up in the last match. This made her extra nervous.

Their first match was Shizune and Anko. Kakashi had battled them before in the previous years, and told her the pairs weakness. Sakura was amazed at how much knowledge he had of the tactics from various pairs. And she was even more surprised that his knowledge proved to be true. The match was over quickly. And not very much due to her if she was honest. Kakashi didn't seem to mind it too much. He gave her what seemed to be a satisfied smile and ruffled her hair. "You see, piece of cake, we'll be in the finals in no time. "

Sakura didn't respond as they made their way to the second match: Gai and Lee. It didn't take the pair long to take out Lee. It helped that the poor guy had an enormous crush on Sakura, and whenever the two of them were separated from Kakashi and Gai, the poor fellow tried to express his love to her. Telling her how lovely her youthful strength was and how incredible it felt when she showed him her respect by not holding back on him every time she slammed him into the ground with mighty force. Eventually he passed out, and it served him right she thought. She tried to engage in the fight of Gai and Kakashi, but she felt at the side line of what was happening. Kakashi was so fast, that her attempts to attack were constantly broken off by his own attacks. Eventually Gai followed his student and passed out.

"We are a very good team." Kakashi gave her an almost irresistible wink, she knew would make very many woman swoon. But she was in no mood to flirt.

Sakura huffed. "I barely did anything. Every time I wanted to do something you were faster, I'm of no use."

Kakashi's expression turned serious. "That is not true Sakura and you know it. First of all, with your attempts to attack, you drew their attention to you, allowing me to attack as I wished without being blocked. Second, you were the one that took out Lee, I did nothing to help you with that. And third, I may have pushed myself a bit harder to save your energy in this first two matches, so you would still be fully rested during the more interesting fights."

Sakura gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you. Although your second point doesn't realy count. Lee was drooling too much to even notice we were in combat."

Kakashi shrugged. "That's his problem not ours." They walked over to the large panel in the hall that would tell them their next opponents. "Neji and Hitomi." She knew Neji and Knew he was a hard opponent in a one on one battle. She didn't know Hitomi, she only knew that she was a girl who was accepted into Anbu two years ago. But judging from her knowledge of Neji, she would be just as good, if not better than Neji himself. She sighted, this was definitely going to be the harder part of the day. She looked at the other remaining Ninja. Naruto and Genma would be taking up against Jiraiya and Daichi. With exception of Jiraiya all of them were in Anbu. There was another characteristic they shared Sakura thought too herself, they were all perverts.

Sakura turned her attention to Kakashi. They still nearly had an hour to rest before the next match. "Tactics?" Sakura asked as she hoped Kakashi also knew this pair.

"I must admit I didn't fight them before. But we can try your precious Jutsu I don't expect them to know of it." Sakura was silent so he continued. "We can try to catch atleast one of them in an explosion similar to the one we created this afternoon. It might give us the advantage of chaos in which we can take out the other."

Sakura though for a moment. "It seems plausible, but I think they'd both take cover before we can catch even one, and then there'd just be chaos. "

"Well of course we'd have to wear them down first. I think we should give it a shot. "

"I thought you wanted to keep it a secret until the finale." Kakashi chuckled. "We'll we have to make it to the finale first and as I told you I don't know this pair."

XXXX

Sakura rested her head against the rock she was hiding behind. She was exhausted. The plan had been to exhaust their opponent, but it seemed more like they were wearing her down instead. She peeked over the rock to see Kakashi dodge a blow from Hitomi. He didn't seem to be as tired as she was, neither did Neji and Hitomi. It was beyond her how they could have so many stamina. With a deep inhale of breath Sakura rushed back into the fight and tried to hit Hitomi with a chakra infused fist. She shot past Hitomi as her hit was parried. She turned around immediately and swung a fan of shurikun in the direction of Hitomi. Two of them hit, one in the shoulder and one braced her arm, nothing much, but at least the struck this time. She felt a hard hit between her shoulder blades, she tumbled forward but Kakashi caught her arm on his way to Neji and prevented her from falling. She blocked a few hits and kick from Hitomi and managed to slam her to the ground, her fist hit Hitomi hard and the ground cracked underneath her upon impact. She was going to strike again when she hear Kakashi's command.

There was no time to waste, she left the woman and turned around to face Kakashi, he aimed her attention to him and followed her hand signs. She heard Hitomi get up behind her but there was no time to stop now, they may not have an opportunity like this again. As the raging fire dragon emerge and left for Kakashi she felt the kick in her lower back. She tumble forward. She done her job, now she hoped Kakashi was able to keep Neji between them, so he would be caught up in the explosion as the dragons collides. Sakura felt an elbow hit her hard in her back, and she was bracing for a next, but none came, she took the opportunity to get up and look for Hitomi. She was crouched behind a wall of water.

Sakura thought to hide herself as well, but was too late and she was blown against the wall of the stadium. Her bones squeaked at the force. She tried to find Neji, and Kakashi, but all she could see was Hitomi. She hoped Kakashi was okay, and hoped their effort had worked, but for now the best thing she could do was going after Hitomi. She broke through the water shield protecting Hitomi and slammed her against the stadium wall. Her head hit the wall hard, and Sakura could see she had trouble focusing. She flung Hitomi up in the air and slammed her to the ground. That should do the trick she though as she looked around to find Neji and Kakashi. On the other side of the stadium, she could she Kakashi took a few hits in the chest from Neji. They both looked Exhausted, but by the looked of it Neji had an advantage. Sakura hurried to the other side of the stadium, flinging several kunai in the direction of Neji, before she herself slammed him between his shoulder blades. Neji Slumped forward and Kakashi tried to take advantage by aiming right for his head. Neji ducked and Sakura had no more time to get away. The forceful hit of Kakashi numbed her senses, everything went black before her eyes.

XXX

Sakura opened her eyes, and felt a severe head ache. There was something cool on her forehead. "I'm sorry." Sakura muttered to no one in particular.

Kakashi chuckled. "If anyone should be sorry it should be me, I hit you unconscious." He took the cold sack of ice cubes from her fore head and inspected her head. "How is your head?"

Sakura moaned in response, earning another chuckle from Kakashi. So much for sympathy, she thought to herself. "Did we lose?"

"The correct question would have been, did we win? And the answer is Yes." Sakura tried to sit up, but she felt dizzy and grabbed Kakashi's shoulder for support. "How long have I been out?"

"About 20 minutes." Sakura eyes went wide. "But then we missed the finale? I'm so sorry, all because I was to slow…. Who did we have to fight?"

"Me". Naruto slapped Sakura on the shoulder, and laughed. "And Genma ofcourse. No worries Sakura-Chan, we didn't want to win like that, so we convinced the jury to wait at least 30 minutes, before naming us champions. "

Sakura smiled at him "Thank you."

Genma came walking towards her followed by Shizune. "I found Shizune willing to look after your head. I do not want to win from you when you are full strength, so you will never have to wonder if it was Sakura's head that made you lose." He gave Kakashi and Sakura a mocking smile. Sakura didn't react, she just relaxed as she felt the soothing sensation of Shizunes chakra easing her headache.

Naruto got up and dragged Genma away. "See you in the stadium in a bit. Prepare to be defeated."

Sakura huffed at them. "Like we don't have a chance." Shizune finished healing her up and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "You're all good to go. Show those guys who's the better pair. I wish you luck, it's time a woman won the finals. It's been three years since a woman even made it to the finals."

Sakura smiled gratefully at Shizune. "Thanks for your trouble." She turned her attention to Kakashi. "So are you thinking about the same tactics as I am?"

"Ehh.." Kakashi gave her a sheepish look. "Depends on what tactics you're thinking about."

"I think it is time to use Naruto's sexy-no-jutsu against him don't you agree?" I'm quite sure both men are filled with testosterone after a day full of fighting, and they already are pervs to begin with."

Kakashi seemed to consider her proposal, although she knew he already liked the idea. "And don't you dare fall for such a trick if Genma or Naruto pulls it on you. And don't fall from trees if I do!"

Kakashi chuckled at her remark. "And what if I do?" Sakura gave him and angry stare. "Then I will hit you in the head so hard, your punch seems like a caress in comparison." Kakashi chuckled some more. "Aye Aye Captain." Her made a sailors salute as her got up. "Ready for our last match?"

XXX

Genma and Naruto were already inside the stadium when Sakura and Kakashi entered. They waited for the signal, and charged at each other. The first part of the battle was a simple hand to hand fight, with some chakra infused kicks and flying weapons, but a lot of close contact. Sakura decides she needed some distance to pull of something to distract them. If there we this clutched up, chances were that one of their opponents missed her just. She send a wave of water in the direction of Naruta and Genma, to create some distance between them. Kakashi puffed away and stayed hidden, she didn't know where she was, but she knew she had attention from both men now. The moment Genma tried to launch for the she made a few quick hand signs and changed into a breathtakingly beautiful woman. She would never admit to anyone that she'd secretly been practicing to perfect the spell in front of the mirror, but it had the desired effect. Both men stood staring at her with a frozen expression on their face. Seemingly out of nowhere a water dragon submerged and engulfed the men with water. Naruto recovered quickly and created his own sexy no just. He launched for Sakura and both of them tumbled through the mud, left by all water spells that had been used that day. Both Kakashi and Genma stood at the sideline Jaws dropped as they watched two very naked women tumble trough the dirt.

"Kakashi!" Sakura's voice was filled with anger. Fury flared behind her eyes. She knocked out Naruto as if he was no more than a novice trying to defeat his superior. He changed back to his normal self. Rage radiated from her naked body as Sakura walked towards Kakashi. Both men were still frozen in their tracks. Her fists were glowing bright blue with chakra as she came to a halt in front of Kakashi.

Genma watched dumb folded when she growled at Kakashi. "We had a deal" she stated matter-of-factly. Sakura pulled her fist back and Kakashi braced himself for impact, but nothing came. He peaked over his arm to find an unconscious Genma lying next to him. The expression on Genma's face was as surprised as his own. Sakura seemed to turn her attention back to him and seemed to draw for a new hit. "Wait.." Kakashi ducked and Sakura missed. "Be reasonable, Sakura-chan. We won the finale. You should forgive me."

Sakura's fury calmed when that realization hit her. And as if everyone finally dared to make a sound applause broke free from the spectators all around. "Oh kami.. we did it." Sakura beamed with pride and she swung her arms around her former sensei. "I can't believe we did it."

Kakashi ruffeled her hair. "You know if it wasn't for your al consuming rage we probably shouldn't have, so you should be thankful of me." Kakashi double over as the air left his lunch upon impact from Sakura's chakra infused fist. "Thankful my Ass.. You perv."

XXXX

Genma walked over to Kakashi and followed his stare to the young pink haired kunochi refreshing herself at the fountain. Her clothes were wet from sweat and water and clung tightly to her curves.

"You know, I envy you." Kakashi creased his eyebrow at Genma's comment. "And why would that be."

"Isn't that obvious?! Look at her! Despite your age, you get to hang with her every day if you wish, and she doesn't even mind." Genma held his hand out in the direction of Sakura. "Wouldn't you agree she's a gorgeous piece of women?"

Kakashi let out a sigh. "She is, but she is also my former student and you know that.."

Genma seemed to think on it for a while before he commented "I do not understand how you can keep yourself in hand around her. Former student or not. All those training sessions together… alone… How do you do it? She is irresistible"

Kakashi let out a groan.. "And she want me to accompany her to the icha icha dance contest."

Genma, burst into laughter at his friends miserable attire. "And you are going?"

"Of course not. It would be a terrible idea."

"Well…"Genma paused before an idea came to his head. "if you're not going, I will ask her. I didn't want to compete this year, seeing it would miss out on a lot of ladies if you know what I mean. But, if Sakura is still available and willing to go, I think I might just go ask her. And with that he left his masked friend before he could make any objections.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for the long wait. Ever since I started the story I was postponing the tournament day, as I am a terrible writer of combat scenes. But here it is. I hope you like it. Please read and Review.**


End file.
